Experiment
by claws the tiger
Summary: When Sonic first became a hero several years ago, he proved scientist, Doctor James Nara wrong, forcing the doctor out of a job. Now, several years later, Doctor Nara has a certain revenge for Sonic.
1. Chapter 1

** Experiment **

**Chapter 1**

"When Doctor James Nara said that Sonic could not exist years ago, Sonic just proved Doctor Nara wrong by defeating Doctor Eggman once again, showing that Sonic does exist." The news reporter continued to talk as Sonic watched the news. "Because of that, Doctor James Nara just his job and is now seeking revenge on Sonic the hedgehog.

Sonic nearly choked on his own food. He set down his plate and raced up the stairs to see if what the news reporter said was true. Sonic typed in Doctor James Nara. Several articles about the scientist appeared. Sonic looked at the date on each one. He clicked on the article with the newest date. Sure enough, Doctor Nara was hunting him down.

Sonic looked at the time on his computer. The clock read eight o'clock exactly. Sonic yawned. Sonic stood up changed into his pajamas and went to bed uneasily.

"Sir, are you sure about breaking into Sonic's home just to take Sonic to your lab and kill him?" One of the assistants asked Doctor James Nara.

"I want to experiment on him before I rid the world of him." Doctor Nara said.

Doctor Nara picked up a radio. "Send in the dogs." He said into the radio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Several dogs jumped out of the truck. Doctor James Nara signaled for his companions to follow him. The dogs barked and the doctor quickly silence them with a bone.

One of Doctor Nara's companions handed him a hammer and a syringe. Finding a door with a glass window, he bashed the window open. He put his hand through the glass and unlocked the door from the inside.

The door opened slowly and Doctor Nara stepped inside. He pulled a flashlight from his pocket and went up the stairs to the bedroom. There he saw the sleeping form of Sonic the hedgehog.

Taking the syringe from his pocket, Doctor Nara gently pulled Sonic's arm out from under the blankets and injected the needle. When snoring could be heard, Doctor James Nara called to his companions through the radio. The companions lifted Sonic from the bed and put him in the carrier.

"Got him!" Doctor James Nara said. "Take him to the lab. We will experiment on him in the morning."

The truck drove for three hours until they finally arrived at Nara's lab. The companions unloaded Sonic and took the animal carrier into the lab. They came to a door where Doctor James Nara enter a password and then the door opened.

"Gentlemen, welcome my lab." The crooked Doctor said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Doctor James Nara's assistants strapped Sonic down to a table. Sonic tried to move but realize that he could not. The blue hedgehog opened his eyes and saw that he was not in his bedroom anymore. Instead, they were several human males around him.

"What?" Sonic said,

"Sir, Sonic is starting to wake up." Doctor James Nara turned his head as his assistant alerted him.

"All right. Let's begin the tests." Doctor James Nara said.

Sonic watched as one of the humans came up to the table with a scalpel in his hands. Another human came up to Sonic with a razor in his hands. Sonic watched in horror and the blades of the razors removed his chest fur.

"_God, help me."_ Sonic thought as the razor was removed from his chest and the scalpel came towards his chest.

Sonic yelped as the scalpel cut through the soft skin on his chest and belly. Blood leaked from the wound and the scientists did nothing about it. Finally they reached the organ that they wanted a sample of. Sonic's heart.

The scientists were astonished by how big Sonic's heart was. It appeared to be crushing Sonic's lung. Taking a hammer, they broke the ribs. Sonic looked like he was about cry from the pain.

The human with the scalpel took the bloody knife and cut a small sample of Sonic's heart. Sonic had passed out from blood loss by the time they closed him back up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When Sonic awoke, he wished that he had not. He wished that he had died when they took the sample of his heart. Sonic was on the same table, scalpels and other stuff beside him.

"_Someone save me, please."_ Sonic thought.

Sonic knew that the scientists would be back soon. The scientists wanted nothing more than to make him die a slow and painful death. Doctor Nara came in the room.

"I see that you are awake." Doctor Nara said. "Now we can begin our experiments."

"What experiments?" Sonic asked. "Was taking a sample of my heart not enough for you?"

"The sample did not explain why you run so fast. It did, however have a nice, smooth muscle to it from pumping blood at the speed of sound." Doctor Nara said. At this, Sonic gulped.

Doctor Nara picked up a large scalpel. He approached Sonic's leg. If Sonic was not tied down, he would have defended himself by kicking the doctor in the face.

Sonic hissed as Doctor James Nara cut his leg. Blood flowed from the wound. Doctor Nara did not care if he cut a major blood vessel. All he wanted was a sample of Sonic's calf muscle.

The doctor was close enough that Sonic could lift his head up and bite Doctor James Nara. The scientist bellowed in his fury. Than the Doctor turned around and raised his scalpel above Sonic's throat.

Amy wondered where Sonic was. He had not returned from when he disappeared in the middle of the night. Then, Amy remembered watching a news report. It was about James Nara who wanted to get rid of Sonic the hedgehog. Amy knew that she had to save him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sonic struggled against the chains, trying to break free. The scalpel was just an inch or two away from Sonic's throat. Suddenly a voice interrupted them.

"Sir, are you are that you want to kill him? You said that you wanted to extract his genes while he was still alive." Doctor James Nara turned one of his assistants.

"You're right. He bit me, but that pain won't make up of the pain that I'll give him. Make sure to restrain his neck. That way he can't bite any of us." Doctor James Nara said. The assistant nodded then left, preparing to do Nara's dirty work.

Amy got in her car, preparing to leave. Her car was built by Tails so it had new high tech features that most cars do not have. Including the ability to look up people and their homes or in this case, labs.

Amy typed in her destination and the car drove off.

Doctor Nara's assistants tied Sonic down. Sonic looked around and saw several needles and scalpel on tables on both sides of him.

"Preparing for gene extraction number one." Doctor Nara said. He was grinning from ear to ear.

Sonic winced as a needle was injected into one of his veins. Sonic turned his head and saw red blood going into a big container. The container was a gallon-sized one, meant for humans instead of mobians like himself.

When the container was nearly full, Sonic felt like he was about to pass out. Just then a car horn was heard.


End file.
